Santa Teresa
by Allmanette
Summary: Opowieść o czasach, gdy Neriel Tu Odelschwanck była jeszcze Espadą... oraz tym co ją wtedy spotkało. Dość długi i dość nudny początek niezbyt długiej i mam nadzieję niezbyt nudnej historii.


Santa Teresa

-Nell-sama! Proszę się obudzić, Nell-sama!

Otworzyła powoli oczy.

Przed sobą zobaczyła młodego mężczyznę. Sięgające łopatek blond włosy opadały falami na ramiona. Na policzku tuż obok nosa widniał prostokątny znak o wrzosowym odcieniu biegnący w poprzek twarzy aż do żuchwy. Mężczyzna wpatrywał się w jej twarz intensywnie fiołkowymi oczami delikatnie potrząsając nią.

Podniosła się niespiesznie przecierając zaspane oczy.

- Co się stało...? - spytała nieprzytomnym głosem.

Dopiero teraz zauważyła, że w pokoju jest ktoś jeszcze. Nieco pulchny mężczyzna średniego wzrostu do tej pory chował się za plecami blondyna.

- Aizen-sama! - powiedział drżącym z przejęcia głosem stając obok swojego towarzysza.- Aizen-sama...!

- Aizen-sama zwołuje zebranie. Prosi cała Espadę o stawienie się w głównej sali. - dokończył za niego Peshe spokojnym tonem, w którym dało się jednak wyczuć nutkę nie najlepiej zamaskowanego podniecenia.

- Zebranie ...? - powtórzyła podnosząc rękę do ust, by ukryć ziewnięcie.

- Nie chcieliśmy cię budzić, Nell-sama, jednak to chyba coś ważnego. Proszę nam wybaczyć, Nell-sama..

- Nic się nie stało - przerwała mu wstając - Dziękuje, za to, że mnie obudziliście.

Uśmiechnęła się do swoich Fraccion wychodząc ze swojego pokoju.

Szybkim krokiem skierowała się w stronę sali głównej.

Wokół panowała cisza.

Za każdym razem gdy obcas jej czarno-białych butów dotykał alabastrowych kafelek głuche stuknięcie zwielokrotnione echem odbijało się od ścian wypełniając wąski korytarz.

Przygryzła wargę zastanawiając się, w jakim celu zostało zwołane zebranie. W roztargnieniu poprawiła machinalnie rękaw bluzki marszcząc przy tym brwi.

Skręciła na prawo w korytarz do złudzenia przypominający ten, którym szła dotychczas. Białe ściany, białe kafelki; żadnych ozdob czy urozmaiceń. Gdyby ktoś obcy znalazł się tutaj zapewne by zabłądził, ba!, nawet ona czasami gubiła właściwa drogę.

Teraz jednak bez problemów dotarła do właściwej sali.

Zatrzymała się na chwilę przed drzwiami. Położyła dłoń na okrągłej klamce z szarego kamienia, a druga ręką wygładziła rozczochrane po śnie włosy koloru turkusu doprowadzając je do akceptowalnego stanu.

Delikatnie pchnęła drzwi i wślizgnęła się do środka. Mimo iż starała się zachować ciszę wszystkie oczy skierowały się na nią. Zarumieniła się zdając sobie sprawę, ze oprócz niej nie brakuje już nikogo. Pozostała Espada siedziała przy prostokątnym kamiennym stole; każdy na swoim miejscu.

- um... Przepraszam, ja... - wybąkała nieśmiało, jednak przewal jej mężczyzna siedzący przy u szczytu stołu.

- Ależ nic się nie stało! Przecież nigdzie nam się nie spieszy... – głos Aizena jak zwykle głęboki i spokojny idealnie pasował do życzliwego uśmiechu malującego się na jego twarzy.

- Dziękuję, Aizen-sama - powiedziała z wdzięcznością. Już miała podejść do stołu by zająć swoje miejsce, gdy jej uwagę przykuł pewien szczegół. Przy stole nie było, jak się spodziewała jednego, a dwa wolne miejsca. Jedno z nich przeznaczone było dla niej, więc w takim razie na kogo czekało drugie?

- Czy coś nie tak? - pytanie Aizena wyrwało ją z zamyślenia. Po raz kolejny tego dnia zarumieniła się ze wstydu zdając sobie sprawę, że od jakiegoś czasu wpatruje się z mimowolnie rozchylonymi ustami i zmarszczonymi brwiami w puste krzesło.

- Nie, wszystko w porządku - odpowiedziała szybko uśmiechając się nerwowo. - Zastanawiam się tylko, po co nas tu dziś zwołałeś...

Podeszła spokojnym krokiem do stołu zajmując swoje zwyczajne miejsce.

- Właśnie miałem zamiar to wyjaśnić... ale zanim zaczniemy, może napijemy się herbaty? - Nie czekając na odpowiedź klasnął w dłonie. Po chwili z drzwi znajdujących po przeciwnej stronie sali, wyszła dziewczyna o długich czarnych włosach zawiązanych w dwa wysokie kucyki niosąc tacę z herbata.

Podeszła do stołu i przed każdym postawiła kubek z napojem nie omijając pustego miejsca

- Dziekuję ci, Loly - powiedział Aizen i ostrożnie upił łyk gorącej herbaty. Dziewczyna nazwana Loly bez słowa wyszła z sali. Kiedy drzwi się za nią zamykały Nell dostrzegła, że w korytarzu, do którego prowadziło wejście stoi ktoś jeszcze. Zapewne był to Ichimaru Gin. Nieraz już widziała go, jak przysłuchiwał się naradom oraz rozmowom przywódcy arrancarów właśnie w ten sposób. Nigdy nie włączał się do rozmowy; jedynie stał skryty w cieniu i słuchał, co inni maja do powiedzenia. Mimo, iż był on wspólnikiem jej przełożonego nie pałała do byłego kapitana 3 oddziały sympatią. Wręcz przeciwnie – nie znosiła go i tego okropnego uśmiechu przywodzącego na myśl skrytego w wysokiej trawie grzechotnika czekającego na ofiarę.

- A teraz, droga Espado, chciałbym wreszcie powiedzieć wam, dlaczego was tu dzisiaj zebrałem. - powiedział i przerwał chwilę, by przyjrzeć się swoim towarzyszom.

- Chciałbym przedstawić wam nowego członka Espady. - oznajmił uroczyście. Cichy szmer poruszenia przeszedł przez zebranych niczym delikatny podmuch wiatru. - Nazywa się Nnoitra Gilga i zajmie on pozycje 8. Mam nadzieję, że będzie ze sobą współpracować. - dokończył uśmiechając się szerzej. Jego czekoladowobrązowe oczy z lekkim rozbawieniem obserwowały reakcje poszczególnych arrancarow.

Drzwi otworzyły się ponownie i pojawił się w nich wyjątkowo wysoki i chudy mężczyzna. Nie czekając na zaproszenie szybkim, pewnym krokiem podszedł do wolnego krzesła i opadł na nie.

- No cóż... pierwsza część zebrania mamy z głowy. Teraz przejdźmy do czegoś innego...

Podczas gdy Aizen przemawiał do Espady swoim aksamitnym głosem Neriell wpatrywała się w nowego. Przyglądała mu się uważnie śledząc każdy jego gest. Nie wiedziała dlaczego, ale obserwowanie go wydawało jej się swego rodzaju obowiązkiem.

Nowy był bardzo wysoki. Na oko miał jakieś 2 metry, ale biorąc pod uwagę to, że siedział nie mogła dokładniej zdefiniować jego wzrostu. Wyjątkowo szczupła sylwetka sprawiała, że wyglądał na jeszcze wyższego. Czarne jak węgiel włosy sięgały mu do ramion układając się w niedbałą czuprynę. Kilka niesfornych kosmyków opadało na twarz. Na jednym oku nosił białą opaskę, drugie natomiast lustrowało obszerną salę, w której miało miejsce zebranie, przeszywając niczym promienie rentgenowskie każdego ze swoich nowych towarzyszy. Kiedy w końcu przyszła kolej na zbadanie Tercera Espady ich spojrzenia spotkały się. Przez moment Nell miała wrażenie jakby całe jej ciało zamieniło się w lód. Jego spojrzenie pełne było wściekłości i nienawiści. Nigdy przedtem nie spotkała kogoś, kto z taką żądzą mordu patrzył na dopiero co spotkane osoby, a w dodatku na swoich sojuszników. Negatywne emocje biły od niego w jednej chwili zamrażając jej serce. Mimo to nie potrafiła oderwać wzroku od jego twarzy. Jego oczy działały na nią jak magnes nie pozwalając się ruszyć, wiążąc niczym stalowe łańcuchy boleśnie wrzynające się w ciało.

Po chwili, która wydawała jej się wiecznością uwolniła się od jego spojrzenia, gdy Gilga skierował swój wzrok na Drugiego Espadę. Odetchnęła głęboko zdając sobie sprawę, że od jakiegoś czas wstrzymywała oddech.

Zamknęła na chwile oczy, a kiedy je otworzyła ktoś taki jak Nnoitra Gilga zupełnie przestał dla niej istnieć. Całkowicie skupiła się na tym, co mówił Aizen starając się zapamiętać każde wypowiedziane przez niego słowo.

Kiedy zebranie w końcu się skończyło wstała i skierowała się wyjścia. Trzymając już rękę na klamce obejrzała się po raz ostatni na prawie pustą salę. Wysoka sylwetka Oktavy właśnie zniknęła za drzwiami. Ona również pchnęła drzwi i przeszła przez nie wychodząc na wąski korytarz którego ściany, podłoga i sufit wyłożone były alabastrowym kamieniem. Spróbowała odtworzyć w pamięci wzrok jakim Gilda się jej przyglądał. Wąskie, wężowe oczy, lekko zmarszczony nos, usta wyrażające obojętność tak kontrastujące z rządzą mordu ukryta w czarnych źrenicach... Nie; odtworzenie nienawiści bijącej od niego, nawet w niewielkiej części, było po prostu niemożliwe.

- Nell-sama! Nell-sama! - podniecony szept wyrwał ją z zamyślenia, a ona sama wzdrygnęła się na dźwięk swojego imienia szukając wzrokiem wołającej ja osoby.

Dopiero teraz dostrzegła dwie osoby kulące się za rogiem. Byli to rzecz jasna jej fraccion; Peshe oraz Dondochakka. Uśmiechnęła się na ich widok marszcząc przy tym brwi ze zdziwienia, co dało dość komiczny efekt.

- Co wy tu robicie? - spytała przyglądając się im uważnie. - Mam nadzieje, że nie podsłuchiwaliście...

- Ależ nie, Nell-sama! Przecież nie moglibyśmy zrobić czegoś tak nieuczciwego, tak okrutnego, tak nieprofesjonalnego...! – Peshe zaczął stanowczo zaprzeczać, a Dondochakka na potwierdzenie jego słów kiwał gorliwie głową.

- Cii! - dziewczyna przerwała mu przykładając palec do ust - Lepiej żeby nikt was nie usłyszał... Najpierw przejdźmy do mojego pokoju.

Fraccion bez słowa posłuchali i ruszyli za nią stronę przydzielonej jej komnaty. Co jakiś czas spoglądali to na dziwnie milczącą Nell, to znów na siebie nie mogąc doczekać się nowych wieści.

Kiedy już znalazła się w swoim pokoju opadła na wygodną, miękką kanapę (tą samą, na której wcześniej ucięła sobie drzemkę) a jej towarzysze przysunęli krzesła tak, by zaleźć się na przeciw niej. Kiedy tylko usiedli przestali panować nad swoja ciekawością.

- Dlaczego, yansu, Aizen-sama zwołał, yansu, zebranie, yansu? - spytał Dondochakka przez podniecenie wtrącając 'yansu' znacznie częściej niż zazwyczaj.

- Co się stało, Nell-sama? Czy są jakieś kłopoty? Zostaliśmy zaatakowani? Wszyscy umrzemy? A może my już jesteśmy martwi i nic o tym nie wiemy?!- Pesche wpatrywał się w nią intensywnie rozszerzonymi z przerażenia oczami, a jego glos z każdym słowem stawał się coraz bardziej histeryczny.

- Nic się nie stało, nie musicie się o nic martwic - powiedziała szybko, ale spokojnie widząc, że obaj arrnacarzy już otwierają usta by coś powiedzieć.

- Nic się nie stało...? - powtórzył niedowierzającym tonem blondyn. Wyraz jego twarzy zmienił się tak nagle, ze wyglądało to po prostu komicznie. Wcześniejsze przerażenie zastąpione zostało przez zdziwienie, które szybko ustąpiło miejsca złości. - W takim razie dlaczego Aizen-sama kazał obudzić Nell-sama?! Czy Aizen-sama nie zdaje sobie sprawy, jak ważny jest sen?! Co on sobie myśli! Jak ja mu zaraz...

- Spokojnie, Peshe, spokojnie , nie to miałam na myśli - starała się uspokoić swojego podwładnego kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu. - Nie miałam na myśli tego, że wezwał nas bez potrzeby. Chciałam powiedzieć, że nie miał nam do powiedzenia nic, co mogłoby nas zmartwić.

- Przypatrywała się blondynowi, aż gniew w jego oczach całkiem się uspokoi.

- Aizen-sama zwołał zebranie, by przedstawić nam nowego członka espady. - wyjaśniła cierpliwie.

Z początku na twarzach fraccion pojawiło się zdziwienie, by po chwili zmienić się w niedowierzanie zmieszane z wielka ekscytacją.

- Na-naprawdę, yansu? Nowy? Nowy espada? - spytał Dondochakka spoglądając to na Nell, to na Pesche jakby oczekiwał, że któreś nich za chwile powie mu, że to tylko żart. Jednak w tej chwili jego towarzysz zaczął wypytywać o nowego Espadę z takim samym podnieceniem oraz zdziwieniem jak jego towarzysz.

- Nell-sama, proszę nam wszystko opowiedzieć, Nell-sama! Kto to? Jak się nazywa? Jaką ma rangę, jak...?

Neriel ponownie zmuszona była przerwać swojemu podwładnemu.

- Nazywa się Nnoitra Gilga i ma rangę 8. - powiedziała spokojnym głosem.

Fraccion wymienili miedzy sobą krótkie spojrzenia

- I... Jaki on jest...? - spytał niepewnie Dondochakka.

- On jest... - zaczęła jednak przerwała po chwili. przypomniała sobie spojrzenie Nnoitry: pełne nienawiści wężowe oczy przypatrujące się jej uważnie. Bijący od jego ciała chłód paraliżujący jej ciało. Usta wykrzywione w grymasie znudzenia graniczącego z pogardą. I to uczucie ulgi kiedy po trwającej wieczność chwili, uwolniła się od jego przerażającego wzroku.

- Jest wysoki - odpowiedziała wzruszając ramionami.


End file.
